Crescendo
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Will the melody of Saruhiko and Misaki's growing friendship build into something more? These music buddies have had a rough past, and even their future doesn't look to fortunate. Rich boys get it on? Preasent to EnergyStarElite So you had better read it missy!


Saruhiko set down his violin he had been playing for six hours straight. Not that he wanted to, more that his mother forced him to. He was absolutely sick of holding the uncomfortable thing, and whether the screeching he made when he was five had turned into a gorgeous symphony he could care less about now.

As soon as he slumped himself down in a cozy armchair, fully ready to zone out staring at the grand piano in his music room before his mother came to force him into playing more there was a light knocking on the door. He clicked his tongue and waited a moment for it to turn into fierce knocking because his mother couldn't get past it being locked, but it didn't. The soft persistent knocking continued until he opened the door a crack to stop the noise.

When he opened the door he was slightly surprised to see his red-haired classmate, Misaki Yata, there. If they had been friends he might have been less surprised by the intrusion, not that he'd show his shock on his face. They were nothing more than lunchroom acquaintance though, and the occasional times Yata would stalk him home.

Yata stared at Saruhiko a moment before a big smile spread across his face. "I didn't know you could play the violin! It sounded so pretty! Whenever I picked up the damn thing it sounded like a dying cat." There was silence for a bit before Saruhiko answered with a noise of recognition, or at least that's how Yata heard it. "So I sort of busted into you're house like an hour ago and was totally continent with just listening to the sound of you playing. How long have you been practicing?"

Saruhiko, if he'd show emotion, would have furrowed his eyebrows by the fact someone just admitted to breaking into his house, instead he simple turned his back, walking back over to his violin. "Seven years." That was all he said before he started to play, even though his neck was hurting and fingers were strained for the day. He figured the noise would either shut the other boy up, or at least drone out his voice with sad tone.

Yata didn't say a word, but instead walked over to the piano and started playing along. Five minute later they were awkwardly staring at each other. Yata wasn't one to give off knowledge of any classical music, much less the ability to play it. The fact Yata was able to play wasn't what caught Saruhiko off guard so much as that fact he had actually enjoyed it. He even enjoyed the nice melody emitted from both their instruments filling the room with their sorrowful song.

The hush lasted more than a minute before Yata's voice finally rang out, intruding the peaceful silence. "So why aren't you happy?" He said, only to see Saruhiko cock his head slightly to the side as to ask what he meant. "You could have chosen a happier song off the top of your head, but you didn't. I was irritating you so a song that would express your irritation would have been more fit, yet you chose a sad one. So what's wrong?"

Saruhiko didn't answer. He was completely perplexed that such a low scoring kid would observe this about him. A rich boy who is gifted at anything he tries should always be happy, and that's exactly what everyone else figure. That and he just didn't speak because he was on the shy side. But this ignorant brat that followed him around like a silly duck somehow notice behind his hard exterior he was dying from the sorrow weighing down on his shoulders.

"I'll keep that to myself. What about you? You didn't exactly play that flat." Saruhiko said this catching the shocked expression plastered on the other boys face. He wasn't sure if it was because he hit the nail right on the head with that, or because it was probably the longest statement he'd have heard from him.

"I don't like my foster home." Yata said after the initial shock passed. "They aren't bad per say. Better than most of the homes I've been in, but there is too many people and they're always working. Sure I've been there since I started middle school, but I think I've only had one meal at the dinner table with them since I've arrived there. That probably seems selfish since in truth they have no reason to keep care of an orphan like me, and all the other foster kids there, and always give us food. I just wish we'd be more like a family since isn't that the point of having kids?"

Saruhiko was again surprised by what Yata had said. He had again assumed wrong. He had figured Yata was some middle class kid who's loving parents worked their asses off to pay for his schooling. He had always came off as low classed compared to the rest of the school filled with pampered rich kids, not that he was in fact living in luxury with a rough past. Saruhiko gave a nod though not sure how to answer since his family always ate dinner together, even if it was uncomfortable and silent every time.

He started playing a new song. This time it was his favorite song, and even if Yata didn't know it he felt it was best to share a bit about himself as well. Again, surprising Saruhiko, Misaki started playing along. The upbeat, inviting tone setting up a good way to spend the next bit of their time until dinner time came and Yata had to go home.

They played together every day off, and slowly Saruhiko started to open up. He never said why he was sad, nor did he mention he was felt happier playing with Yata. They didn't always play, even if Saruhiko's mother was simply thrilled when they did, they'd sit in Saruhiko's room and just talk, maybe go threw some sheet music they should learn. Today was a day in the music room though, and Misaki was on time for once.

He walked in as Saruhiko wasn't playing some song he learned, but more what he was releasing through the instrument. It was painful to listen to, not that he was playing wrong, but that it was a painful emotion. He was releasing every shred of unhappiness he felt, and it was heartbreakingly beautiful. When he noticed Misaki standing in shock crying he almost dropped his bow and for the first time in years his violin squeaked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Saruhiko shot angrily at Misaki. He wasn't too sure why he was angry, but he felt too exposed, like his heart was just standing nude for all to see. He didn't like it at all. He was so furious that when Misaki's small hand wrapped onto his hand he nearly smacked it, but instead he realized this boy wasn't about to pick on him.

"That was amazing, but please tell me why you feel like that. Don't tell me it was just some song you were trying out, because I know pretty much all the songs you do and even more myself and nothing like that. So what's wrong?" The soft auburn eyes bearing into Saruhiko's soul were those of someone who wanted to help, not that of an enemy. The words just spoken where of that of someone who was concerned it was obvious Misaki cared about him.

Slowly Saruhiko set his violin on the floor and walked to the chairs under the window, across the room from the door. He took a deep breath trying to decide if he could even handle telling someone. "I . . . I really don't know how to explain it . . . My parents just expect so much of me . . . They adore my sister though, let her do anything, but nothing I do seems to be right." Saruhiko had to take another long breath before he could continue. "Since I was little they expected me to be a prodigy in anything and everything, the consequences for me not being perfect were always too much. I was supposed to play that piano, but I couldn't do it good enough so they started pushing all the other instruments in this room until when I was five the finally tried the instrument I wanted to play from the start and my teacher finally said I was exceptional. The same treatment followed suit if I wasn't the top of the class in every class. . ." Saruhiko didn't realize he had even started crying until he felt Misaki's tiny hand swipe the tears away.

"That must have been tough. You're not really good at sports . . . Did they force that on you too?" Misaki said, seeming to try and offer Saruhiko a break than to really dig that much deeper. He received a nod, and with a ragged breath Saurhiko continued.

"They first tried martial arts, which I was actually perfectly fine at, just not good enough for their standards. The same punishment followed for everything I couldn't do perfectly and they let me get beat up in each sport before the switched it to a new one. They found a few I was amazing at, but in the end they didn't actually like the sport so of course it was my fault. They, after years of trying, decided I could do soccer, but they also quickly realized I still wasn't the best. I had to do it though, and every time they were reminded I was only second best I'd be in trouble. Of course for some reason my older sister decided they cared more about me and started doing anything she could to make my life more unenjoyable. I envied her though. They spoiled her when she threw the fit about me being more loved than her, and of course afterwards I was punished. If I ever even thought about showing my unhappiness to them I'd be in trouble and she'd be there to make my life hell." Saruhiko had to close his eyes now, just trying to get the heavy stream of tears to stop.

"What did they do as punishment?" Misaki seemed to say this time because he was curious since it came up so much. When Saruhiko's beautiful blue eyes looked at his only to start crying harder he looked guilty. He wrapped his arms around Saruhiko, and let him cry into his chest until there seemed to be no tears left. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Saruhiko shook his head and got up, grabbing hold of Misaki's hand and dragging him into a part of the house he had never been in. "It's not your fault. You're just the first person I've ever told."

When they finally stopped Saruhiko opened a door and pointed inside. There was no windows and no lights, but with the light from the hallway illuminating it Misaki could see it was small and noticed the lock was on the outside. "Here and over here." Saruhiko walked to the door beside it and opened it to reveal a cage, a blue padded mat, and had a ton of objects Misaki didn't know besides a sturdy wooden paddle and a belt. "Ignoring the dark and hunger I think I liked the other room more." Saruhiko said it in a completely monotoned voice just like when they had first started getting along.

Misaki could have sworn his mouth dropped at that sentence. He looked around the room and even though he didn't know what a single thing in the room did he was positive they all inflicted some sort of pain. "Wh-what? But how is this legal at all? How the fuck could your sister think they loved you more!" Misaki finally said. He shut the doors, grabbed Saruhiko and stormed back to Saruhiko's room away from the fourth floor of mistreatment.

"Why are you so mad? It didn't happen to you. And since I've gotten used to it I don't exactly visit there as much." Saruhiko said this in a stone cold voice, like he was angry at Misaki for now crying in a heap on his floor.

"That doesn't make it better! They fucking abused a little kid just for being a kid. You're God damn sister well I don't really know what she did but she didn't help! And I . . . Well . . . Anyway how could I not be pissed by someone I care about being treated like that?!" Misaki was almost shouting, but he had enough sense to keep his voice down, or maybe it was just that his voice was to strained from crying to make himself louder. "And why were you so fucking sad today instead of other days? I was here just yesterday morning and you were normal." Misaki was about to say more but he got chocked off in tears.

Saruhiko sighed, picked Misaki up and set him on the bed. He started petting Misaki's bright red hair that he loved so much. "I dropped a plate yesterday at lunch. It wasn't a super amazing plate but my mom was in the room when it happened, a bit of food got on the floor, and I cut my hand trying to quickly pick it up with the terrified maid. Maid got sent out of the room after plate mess was completely up and then Saruhiko joined were the plate had just been. Of course I'd be in trouble for shattering everyone nearves, not that her screaming didn't which brought about angry dad, breaking a plate, instinctively trying to dodge the 'consequences for misconduct', and such. So what was it you were having trouble telling me?"

Misaki was staring at Saruhiko with wide eyes. "What! You got beaten because you broke a fucking plate?! I broke one last week because I got mad. After I cleaned up my mess, I had to apologize to everyone for my violence and was sent to my room without desert. God fucking damn can I just beat your fucking parents with my God damn baseball bat until their insides are so fucked up they're bleeding out their fucking asses! God fucking damn!" Misaki stopped crying and seriously looked like he was ready to pick up just about anything and do just that.

"No my sister who you used to find super hot, oh yeah I caught you looking, is still here. Do you really think you could handle even just talking to her, much less beating the shit out of?" Saruhiko could see the surprised look on Misaki's face and smirked, feeling much better after breaking his six-year record for not crying. "So what was that you couldn't quite say?"

"You tought I thought your sister was hot? Really?" Misaki said after staring at Saruhiko in total confusion. "Dude I don't think she is the Fushimi I really had my eyes on but okay then." Misaki blushed when he said this, instantly averting his eyes to a wall and not Saruhiko, not that the reaction went noticed.

"Wait what do you mean? I might understand a maid, but my mother is a little too far. I guess she is technically beautiful, but I've always found both my parents to resemble ugly monsters. That just might be me though. She is still in her thirties though so it's better than it could be." Saruhiko started rambling, now suddenly nervous from his confession about the past and how his hear started thudding when he heard Misaki say something near what he desired so badly.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, and looked at Saruhiko from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Don't think I'd want that, or your father. . . Hey Saruhiko . . . Um never mind." Misaki looked to at Saruhiko who was stareing at him, eyes pleading for him to finish. Both teens had an obvious blush on their cheeks.

"What? Please tell me I promise I want get mad or laugh." Saruhiko wasn't sure if he was right that Misaki was contemplating telling him he shared the same feelings that had developed inside Saruhiko until there was an unexpected pressure on Saruhiko's lips. His hand was just about to rise to cup Misaki's cheek when suddenly the warmth was gone.

"Sorry, I won't do that again . . . I can just um just head home." Misaki started getting up when Saruhiko grabbed his wrist. He took a quick look at Saruhiko and sat back down. "Um hey . . . if you try to beat me up for that I could take you! I don't really want to, but I will if I have to."

Saruhiko let the corners of his mouth turn up, and brought the hand not holding Misaki's slide into his hair. "Who said I didn't want that?" Saruhiko's heart was pounding as he leaned in and kissed Misaki. This time they both felt each other leaning in, Misaki cupping Saruhiko's face, and a hand grabbing hold of his shirt as if pulling him in closer.

Before long Misaki was pushed into the pillows, Saruhiko straddling him. Soft moans filled the air. There was a slight knock on the door that would have startled them went unnoticed in their pleasure. The maid opened the door, and she was finally noticed by the gasp she gave at the sight.

"S-sorry m-master Saruhiko I-I didn't realized um you . . . were um busy! Miss called for you though . . . Please um family dinning room!" The maid that saw what happened to Saruhiko the day before quickly stuttered out before hurrying to shut the door again.

Saruhiko grinned rolling to the Misaki's side. They looked at each other and started laughing, both a little out of breath. "I really have to go before she gets pissed." Saruhiko stole a quick kiss before he got up, not expecting Misaki to start to follow.

"Well that fucking blows! As if I didn't already hate her!" Misaki squawked. He grinned at Saruhiko. "Fix your damn self or she'll realize you just spent the last fucking hour making out with me." Misaki happily said, fixing Saruhiko's shirt and hair. "Shit!" Misaki cursed under his breath realizing somewhere in the mix one of them had decided it was a good move to unzip Saruhiko's pants, which he had to point out.

"Mmn yeah, sure. Speak for yourself!" Saruhiko giggled zipping his pants then fixing Misaki very tangled hair, and his clothes. "Now come on!" Saruhiko started racing down the steps, Misaki's not letting go of Misaki's hand. When they bumped right into his sister he knew that if he wasn't already in trouble he was now.

She smirked looking down at their linked hands then Misaki's scarlet face. "I'm so going to tell mom!" She said, filling her lungs with air to scream at her parents.

"If you say shit you little spoiled ass brat I will personally shove a two by four right up your vagina so roughly that if your whore ass hasn't already been fucked you never will be able in your Goddamn life. Ya hear dat bitch!" Misaki angrily yelled at her in a hushed whisper, which shut her up fast.

She stared at him wide-eyed a moment before shaking her head. "You wouldn't dare!" She was about to yell again when Misaki covered her mouth with his hand and glared up at her. Even with being shorter than her Misaki looked terrifying.

"Like hell I would. And afterwards I'd beat your fucking parents to death!" He looked up at Saruhiko and grinned. "Then maybe have sex with your brother using your guys Goddamn blood as lubricant!" She stared at him like he was supposed to be in the loony bin before she roughly nodded her head. "Good. But I was joking about the sex and blood thing. That sounds really disgusting. Welp too-da-loo!" Misaki said before dragging Saruhiko away, leaving her in absolute shock and confusion.

They let go of each other when they neared the dinning room, both swallowing their laughter and putting on blank faces before walking in. She was sipping tea and reading a magazine when they entered.

After setting down the cup she looked up at them, noticing Misaki. She had only spoken to him twice. Once when she told him Saruhiko was practicing and he couldn't come in; and the second when she came up to see who was playing the piano, or if Saruhiko had set up a recording. Both times she faked a smile, unlike how she looked now. "Your dear sister is having a friend over tonight, and she doesn't want you here to bother them. If you want you can go on a trip with the head maid, or you can . . . spend the night with a friend." She said the last part looking Misaki down from head to toe, taking in his still sloppy clothes and fluffy hair.

Saruhiko gave a look down at Misaki, receiving a nod saying it was okay for him to come over. "May I spend the night with Misaki? I can give you the contact information and such."

His mother waved her hand saying what she wanted was done, and his presence wasn't needed anymore. "Sure, sure. Tell your maid before you go. Now Misaki-" Misaki cut her off, saying 'Yata' to correct her. "Yes whatever, Yata, do you dye your hair? You've been coming her for over six months, and it never seems to fade. If so what type of dye do you use?"

"I don't dye my hair. I was born with it and I'm just too lazy to dye it a more common color." Misaki said calmly.

"Ah I see. Shame. See Yuna wanted to have blue highlights so I wanted to find the best dye for her since your hair also seems very healthy. . . So tell me, how long have you been playing the piano?" She finally said, obviously trying to have polite chit-chat.

"Well my mother used to play it with me so at least nine years." Misaki rudely stretched his arms out over his head, arching his back. He was trying to show his boredom with the conversation, but it went unnoticed by Saruhiko's mom.

"Oh is she a musician? And what about your father?" She finally cracked her fake smile. She was done associating herself with the boy who had been in her house so many times he knew the way around it himself.

"She used to be before she O.D., and as for my dad I don't really know. My mom never really talked about him, but I was so young and all." He flashed his own happy smile that was just as fake as hers.

"Oh . . . I see. Well you better get packed Saruhiko, her friend arrives here soon." She picked up her magazine and started reading before he had time to respond, not that he cared having to flee the room in silence.

Saruhiko was about to ask about if what Misaki had said in there was true, though he figured it was since Misaki was an orphan and the way he had said it was so annoyed, but his sister popped up again.

"So you want me to tell her you're gay before or after you go over to shrimps house and you guys hook up?" She said meanly. She looked at Misaki with a bit of fear, but kept firm on her mission to destroy any happiness Saruhiko found.

"Listen twit, Saruhiko will tell her when you realize how much of a bitch you are. 'Kay?" Misaki answered instead, starting to stare her down. "He really doesn't deserve your crap, and there really isn't a fucking reason for you to give it to him."

She crossed her arms, pouting about getting told off. "He always gets their attention since he was born. 'Look at his eyes' or 'look at how perfect he is'. They never even tried to compare him to me because even at first glance he was apparently better. Dark blue hair that looked black, and bright blue eyes, while I was stuck with normal dark hair and brown eyes. Then when he got tested to be smarter than the average kid they completely forgot about me! Sure I did ballet, but it was all about finding what was best for Saruhiko. Okay sure they gave me anything, but only because they were trying to compensate for how much time they spend doing what's best for him. We even moved here just so he could go to some of the best schools in Japan. He is good at everything, and he always gets praised for it. I'm normal and I simply get ignored so much I get a high allowance to make up for it. You don't understand!"

"If you wanted to be perfect and looked at you could at least work your ass off trying instead of blaming him for being forced into being better than you. As far as I can tell you both don't actually understand each other, mainly you bitch girl, and it's such a waste. If I had a sibling I'd want to be close to them, and if my parents were around I'd just be happy to know they're there. Except Saruhiko I think you're sort of welcome to wish they didn't exist. Either way you could at least be nice to each other, though from how quickly you went to tell on him I think it's mostly you not stepping up as big sis'." Misaki replied calmly to her.

"You actually sounded intelligent with that." Saruhiko said lovingly before leaning down and kissing Misaki. When they released he gave a small smile and tapped Misaki's nose with his own. "Look I didn't want to somehow be the chosen child and honestly I'd love to hand it right over to you, but I can't. You can however let me date Misaki without both of them beating me until I'm puking blood." Saruhiko said when he turned to Yuna.

She gave him a shocked expression before nodding her head. "I wont tell, but even if I did it's not like they'd actually do that. All they do is ground us. I wont tell because I've had crushes to, and that kiss was pretty cute." She gave a small smile, effected by Misaki's words not to say anything.

"They ground you. I don't get grounded. And before you gripe at me you could always check out the floor your banned from. My 'special thinking area' as they call it. Thanks, and have fun with your friend." Saruhiko turned his back to his ignorant sister and started towards his room.

When they got to Saruhiko's room, Misaki let go of his hands and started to use his own stare down. "She doesn't know?! How could you live in the same house as someone and not know they are being mistreated? How could they even cover that up? Surely you had to have bruises or something!"

"Well normally it was second room you saw then a visit to the first, and she got told I went to some gifted children's convention or something. She isn't allowed up there. No one is. Only a few maids know, and for the most part they don't even know. Things slowed down in a way when I broke my arm from 'falling down the steps' and then they realized my body had limits. I knew she didn't know, and I could never bring myself to explain it to her. So seriously enough on that, what do you do at sleepovers?" Saruhiko picked up a bag and started packing like how he would a short vacation.

"Um whatever we want? If you think we're going to have sex I was seriously kidding and we could at least go on a date before that. Today's my birthday so my families going to have a few festivities for it. But uh I have a lot of video games so yeah. . ." Misaki walked to Saruhiko's closet and pulled out a suit, then found a tie he liked. "We're going to eat some place nice tonight so you better bring this." He tossed it on the bed and flung himself on the pillows.

"Today's your birthday? I would have gotten you a gift if I'd have known, I'm sorry." Saruhiko started neatly folding his suit into the bag along with everything else. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah. If you count or make-out session earlier as a gift or you accepting me I think you just gave me one of the hardest gifts to beat." Misaki smiled brightly, pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text. "My driver will be here in under ten minutes, lets go play a song.

The song was happy, but more complex than that. They didn't play something already made, but rather played out their emotions in perfect harmony. When the sudden clapping of Saruhiko's sister rang out through the room they were both jolted, and soon all of them were laughing. She took out her flute, handed her friend a guitar and they played the best _Merry Had a Little Lamb _the world could offer.

* * *

**Auther's Note_s_: **

Happy Birthday EnergyStarElite! I hope I broke you, and sorry I released it late.

So I personally don't think Saruhiko and Misaki were poor based off their uniforms, and they have to both be in the same social class to be in the same school. I haven't read the novels though so feel free to disagree and review my story ;) I'll update others eventually when I stop being obsessed with No. 6 again, and thanks so much for reading.


End file.
